Fatal Attractions
by OceansBlue
Summary: Harry blinks. Ron sits. Draco decides to kill Hermione. Hermione decides to kill herself. Twisted plot, original. I think. R & R!
1. Blood Illusions

Summary: Draco must find a mudblood to kill for his initiation as a death eater... What happens when he falls in love with her? Will he decide to kill her afterall? HG/DM. Twisted plot.... Original, knowing me....  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the genius J.K. *turns green with envy.* Don't sue me or else you will see me turn into a Frankinstein flashback from the 70's. Not that I was alive then.  
  
  
A/N: Another story from yours truly! *bows deeply* This story mentions deppression and thoughts of suicide. But don't worry, it really IS a romance! And it's not hazardous to your health. (at least I don't think.) This story also contains spelling mistakes such as: Drapo, Drago, Drazo, Drabo, and Dravo. Bleh. Don't ask. Also, my friend told me Fatal Attractions' was a movie. Never seen it. I didn't copy off the title. So ha! Well then... on with the story! And PLEASE tell me what you think!!!  
  
  
  
  


Fatal Attractions  


  


Chapter One  
  
Blood Illuision  


  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger awoke with a start and shot up in the cold water. Freezing droplets ran down her arms and legs, raising gooseflesh as they plowed their way down her skin.   
  
  
Her hand flew to her chest in shock and she felt the reassuring thrumming of her heart. She was alive. Trembling, she pulled the plug on the drain and watched vacantly as the bath water swirled away.  
  
  
Climbing from the tub and patting herself dry, Hermione shivered and slipped on her Hogwart's robes. Deftly pulling her thick curls into a messy bun and cramming her text books into her pack, Hermione darted off to the library.  
  


* * *  
  


In a dark room,on the center of the floor, a single candle burned. A silver haired boy sat beside the candle, head bowed, clutching a crystal orb.  
  
  
_Time is growing short, Malfoy. You must find a victim for the ceremony. _ Hissed a snakelike voice._  
  
  
*Yes, Master.*  
  
  
The ritual must be completed within a matter of days. I hope you find a mudblood... for your sake.  
  
  
*As you wish it, Master.*  
  
  
Do not fail me...  
  
  
*I will not, Milord.*  
  
  
Good....  
  
  
_With a snap, the connection was broken, causing a wave of pain to rip through Draco's head. Gripping his hair with his hands the young man stumbled blindly for a moment. Darts of poisoned ice blasted their way into every corner of his mind, burning into his thoughts like cold fire.  
  
  
When he pulled his hands from his shaking hand, Draco cried out in terror. He saw nothing but blood. Blood running in thick, red rivers down his cheeks, his hands, his arms. Blood seeping into his eyes, matting his eyelashes. Blood everywhere; on everything.   
  
Fading. Draco felt reality grown hazy. He reached his hands out and grasped at the cold air. Blood dribbled from his fingertips onto the floor. In a daze, the silver haired boy collapsed with a dull thud, the candle blowing itself out. Black crept across Draco's vision.  
  
  
He collided with darkness.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Buried under a pile of haphazardly stacked spell books, Hermione sat flipping through a heavy, leather-bound book.   
  
  
Dragons blood.... Peacock silver.... Raven claw. She muttered to herself, small finger skimming page 2051. Closing the book, Hermione sat up and stretched her limbs. After yawning and flinging her pack onto her back, Hermione wandered off in search of Harry and Ron. Only she didn't know the deadly consequences of the potion she had just found.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Draco dropped sharply from his state of unconsciousness, traces of a nightmare lingering on. His hands flew before his eyes, panic sharply creasing the corners of his mind. No blood. Clean. It had only been an illusion. Or had it?  
  
  
Rubbing his temples wearily, Draco stumbled to the cabinet. Grasping a glass bottle, he took a swig and felt the dulling affect of the alcohol blot out the burning of his nerves. Draco held the bottle with both hands, almost desperately, as if the alcohol was a lifeline.   
  
  
Reluctantly, he sat up, fumbling for the door. Draco deserted the unused classroom and swung into the empty corridor. Passing portraits of grim witches and wizards, he contemplated the upcoming ritual. Who would he use? It was required for a death eater to sacrifice a mudblood during the dark moon to be initiated into Voldemort's circle. Raking his hands through his hair, Draco thought of the long line of Malfoy's who had gone before him, pledging their eternal service to the Dark Lord. Only Draco wasn't so sure he wanted to.  
  
  
Growling in frustration, he kicked the wall, feeling like an innocent bystander watching the world being torn apart.  
  
  
He wasn't the only one.  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
A/N: Sooo.... what do you think? Does it sound blah'? Did all the characters seem to do was wake up and fall asleep? *bites nails nervously*


	2. Vacant Expressions

Disclaimer- I'm too lazy! See chapter 1!  
  
  
  
A/N: Back again!!! Thanks to my reviewers Molly-chan, Rinsa, Risquer, my14! You really helped me to post this next part. *bows deeply* In my opinion, this chapter isn't as good as the last, but second chapters are hard!! *whimpers* Read and review if you will! This chapter has some curse words, so if you have sensitive ears, just say *bleeeeeeeeep* everytime you see one! And veerrry out-of-charactorness in this story. But I swear, it's all in the potion!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh bloody bleeep hell, on with the story!! (see what I mean?)  
  
  
  
  
  


Fatal Attractions  


  


Chapter 2  
  
  
  
~Vacant Expressions~  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared into the mirror, her hollow expression gazing back. What had happened over the past two days? Eyebrows knitting together, Hermione let out a desperate growl. She couldn't remember! The past week seemed like a blank page. What was going on? Her eyes were vacant and expressionless, rimmed by deep purple shadows. She was paler then usual, practically livid. Taking a shaking hand and touching her face lightly, Hermione gasped. She was freezing!   
  
  
Frustration boiled up in her chest, catching her by surprise. Hate. Self-hate. Before thinking, Hermione pulled her fist back and slammed it against her reflection. A burning sensation shot up her arm, sending waves of pain up and down along her spine. Hermione held her hand up to her face and examined the four fresh cuts scrawling across her knuckles. Three lines of red blood trailed down her wrist and past her elbow, before dripping onto the floor.  
  
  
Stumbling back from the cracked glass, a dazed Hermione stuffed as many viles of Awakenus Divervius into her pockets as she could before drifting silently to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  


~~~  
  


The Great Hall was vibrant and alive in the awakening of a new morning. Students sat at their long tables, talking and laughing loudly. The tantalizing smells of eggs and bacon wafted through the cheerful air. Hermione was deaf to all of this, stalking up to the Gryffindor table and plopping herself down between Ron and Harry.  
  
  
Gee, Hermione. You look like you've been to hell and back. Ron exclaimed in mock innocence.  
  
  
Everywhere is hell with you, Weasel. She stated coldly. Harry and Ron were taken aback, gaping at the sudden outlash with their mouths hanging open.  
  
  
I was only joking... Ron said in an injured voice.  
  
  
A silence came over the trio, with Ron mutilating a piece of sausage with his fork and Hermione staring blankly into space.  
  
  
Harry shifted in the uncomfortable silence, his gaze catching Hermione's hand through his round glasses. Hermione! What happened? He said, grabbing her elbow.  
  
  
She snapped, eyes slightly dilated. Yanking her arm away from his grasp, she muttered darkly, Just leave me alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
I SAID leave me ALONE!!! Hermione screeched before standing up violently and stomping out of the Great Hall, turning several heads.  
  
  


~~~  
  
  


Blinded by tears of rage, Hermione flew through the hall, sandals slapping against the stone floor. Hating the world and everything in it, a tumult of agitation thrummed through her veins. She wanted everything to dry up and shrivel away like a weed. She felt like she was rotting from the inside out and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She wanted to die. But the universe would have none of it.  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
Watch it, bush head!  
  
  
The sudden blow sent Hermione spinning out of her thoughts. On unsteady feet, she watched in horror as seven glass viles crashed to the floor, breaking into a million glittering pieces. Like fresh blood, the red potion splattered across the ground. Hermione cried out and fell to her knees, gathering up the broken pieces of glass.   
  
  
Granger, what the hell?! Draco Malfoy yelled, grabbing the startled Hermione's arm and tossing her back. Don't you know what that IS? Hermione whimpered against his grip. Don't you know what that DOES? He clenched her chin in his hand and studied her now dark features.   
  
  
Black mascara ran in thick rivers down her face. Hermione's eyes were cold and empty. Dead, almost. What was happening to her?  
  
  
_Why do I care, she's just a filthy mudblood bitch! She means nothing and she never will! But those eyes..... _Draco abandoned his thought, disgusted in himself.   
  
  
He angrily pushed her face away and turned to leave.  
  
  
Fuck you, Malfoy. Hermione muttered, rubbing the red marks on her chin.  
  
  
Draco whirled around, fury burning in his steely eyes. Snatching her shoulders, he threw her into the wall.  
  
  
I don't think so. He sneered, cinnamon lips brushing her neck. Hermione felt a blush creep onto her pale features at the feel of his body crushing against her own. Cursing her hormones, Hermione struggled to keep her face a mask. All she could feel was his breath on her cheek, his soft palms running down her arms. Chills ran rapidly along her spine. What did he think he was doing to her?!? _Idiot boy._ Suddenly, Hermione was cold again. The emptiness refilled Hermione to the brim, sharper and stronger then before.  
  
  
He was gone, cloaks trailing down the corridor behind him.  
  
  
Hermione slid silently onto the floor, attempting to digest what had just occurred.  
  
  
The potion lay forgotten on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
